Water Closet: Amor en el Lavabo
by Notthatbou
Summary: El amor llega en el momento más inesperado, como las ganas de ir al váter. En este caso, Alemania se encuentra practicando frente al espejo cuando aparece en escena Italia, el ser más inoportuno del mundo. Romance humorístico sin pretensión, lo juro. *GerIta*


¡Un GerIta! Ya me iba haciendo falta, aunque sigo sin saber dónde tengo la cabeza cuando escribo sobre esta pareja... Creo que desde luego lo que estoy consiguiendo es un estilo propio, aunque sea una ruina XD! ｡◕‿◕｡ (Si pongo esta carita parezco más mona ｡◕‿◕｡). Espero que lo disfrutéis, un besito, **Bou**.

_Nota:_ ¿Sólo a mí me parece que lo más difícil de publicar una nueva historia es hacer el summary? xD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Water Closet: Amor en el Lavabo_**

—¡Alemania! Ve, ve, ve~... ¿Alemania dónde estás? Tengo que hablar contigo...

¡Joder qué susto! ¿Cómo era posible que Italia tuviera tal don de la oportunidad? Que fuera capaz de aparecer siempre en el momento menos oportuno a estas alturas de la vida debería ser catalogado como un récord mundial, obligándole a pagar cada vez que era superado una suma dinero lo suficientemente reconfortante como para eliminar la vergüenza, por poner un ejemplo, por decir, por ser bondadosos, _diez mil euros_. Vale no, igual eso era demasiado: con cien euros por superación le bastaría, que este chico se superaba muy fácil.

Estaba en el baño, de pie frente al espejo. En su mano sujetaba una caja pequeña, cuadrada y roja, que abierta por un lado mostraba el contenido de la misma al violentado Ludwig de la dimensión del espejo, que se dedicaba a hacer lo mismo con él.

—¡Ve! ¡Te encontré! –exclamó contento el italiano golpeando la puerta del baño.

—¡NO ABRAS!

En un desesperado intento por no ser descubierto Alemania se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Se estiró para detener el probable intento de Italia de entrar en el lugar, pero desgraciadamente un objeto con el que no contaba se interpuso en su pretensión: la alfombrilla del baño. Resbaló la aludida y con ella su pierna izquierda hacia atrás, al tiempo que la derecha avanzaba decidida. La mano derecha la había extendido para agarrar el pomo de la puerta en un ataque de pánico, así que lo primero que sus reflejos le permitieron hacer fue lanzar la cajita al aire y tratar de detener la caída; aun así una de sus ingles hizo _crack_ y su rodilla golpeó el suelo para después extenderse violentamente por el mismo, acompañando a un brutal grito de dolor.

—¿Alemania? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado el castaño tratando de entrar– ¡No te preocupes, que no huele mal ni nada, ve! ¿Estás haciendo aguas mayores? ¿Es que estás estreñido?

Alemania, ahora desde el suelo, aguantaba como podía la puerta cerrada con el pie mientras su atención se centraba en otro punto importante: en el límite de la tercera balda, desafiando al equilibrio, oscilaba peligrosamente la cajita cerrada de color de rojo que había comprado a la mañana. Si tan solo... pudiese mover un músculo...

—Ve... Alemania...

—¡NO! –gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, haciendo un estiramiento que terminó de romperle el cuádriceps.

La potencia del grito que el alemán profirió hacia la puerta tuvo el peor desenlace que él pudo imaginar, aunque probablemente no tuviera nada que ver: el estuche rojo fue vencido por la gravedad y finalmente cayó, aterrizando, perfectamente, en la taza del váter.

La salpicadura causante le alcanzó en la frente, tiñéndosela parcialmente de azul (cosas de los ambientadores de baño, que dejan el agua de colores preocupantes). Demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada, Alemania sólo podía pensar y darse las gracias por haber determinado minutos antes que no necesitaba mear, que aguantaría algo más. Se había estirado para tratar de agarrar la caja antes de que cayera, pero eso había terminado de destruirle.

Italia decidió que no podía seguir escuchando a su inseparable compañero gritar de esa manera, y preocupado por su sufrimiento consiguió abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para lograr colar por aquellos escasos centímetros parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Dios mío Alemania, si sabes hacer el spagat! –exclamó admirado–. ...¿Porqué tienes el brazo metido en el váter, ve? –preguntó, sin saber exactamente por cuál de los dos hechos estaba más sorprendido.

—...Yo... Hmm...Italia... –dudó un instante–...Socorro.

—Anda, a ver, que yo te ayudo –contestó con un suspiro de abuela, logrando entrar en la habitación. Al ver la estampa, se puso en jarras y con el mismo tono y negando con la cabeza añadió–: Alemania, este baño se queda muy pequeño cuando tú estás dentro, necesitaremos uno nuevo. ¡Ve, saca la mano del váter, guarro!

—No. Quiero decir, no puedo sacar la mano del váter porque... ¡porque estoy atascado!

—¡Atascado! ¡Qué espantoso! ¡Yo te salvaré Alemania! –se entregó a la causa, tirando de la cadena de inmediato.

—¡ITALIA NO!

Conseguir mantener la caja agarrada mientras aquellas turbias aguas descendían por la tubería fue una proeza. Claro que no hay proeza irrealizable para Alemania. Tras el susto, comprobó que seguía manteniendo la caja bien cerrada en su mano. Y que, por cierto, el tacto del terciopelo mojado era espeluznante.

—Prefiero... prefiero que me ayudes a recuperar mis piernas primero...

—¡Pero Alemania, no seas lelo! Con lo pequeño que es el baño para poder cerrar las piernas vas a tener que ponerte de pie por lo menos un poco ve, y para eso tienes que sacar la mano de la taza.

¡Mierda! ¡Él no tenía pensado entregarle _aquello _a Italia tan pronto, y menos precisamente _ahora_! Pero si quería levantarse (cosa realmente recomendable para no quedarse definitivamente estéril en los próximos minutos) tendría que sacar la mano de la taza del váter y ocultar de un modo u otro el accidentado presente de los ojos del italiano.

—Está bien... a la de tres yo trataré de sacar el brazo, apoyarme en la taza y en la pared y hacer fuerza para conseguir elevarme. Tú trata de ayudarme agarrándome de aquí y tirando con todas tus fuerzas hacia arriba.

—¡Ve! ¡Entendido capitán!

—Una cosa: con TODAS tus fuerzas, de verdad.

—¡Que sí, ve, no seas ingenuo! ¡Vamos allá!

Tras una nerviosa cuenta por parte de Alemania, llegó el momento:

—¡Tres!

Italia tiró con fuerza mientras Alemania sacaba el brazo y apoyándose en su puño conseguía elevarse hasta finalmente lograr quedar sentado en la taza del váter. Con un nuevo mundo en perspectiva, Ludwig Beilschmidt volvió a sentirse feliz de estar vivo. O tal vez no volvió, sino que lo sintió por primera vez. Como quiera que fuese, ahora sabía que lo debía desearle a un enemigo era quedarse abierto de piernas en mitad de un baño estrecho cuando por el váter se te ha caído el ani... regalo que tenías que darle a la persona con la que habías estado discutido más de tres días.

—¡Ve! ¡Conseguido! ¡Vayamos a comer _gelato_ para celebrarlo!... ¿Qué escondes ahí? Es asqueroso –rio–tienes todo el brazo con una pinta horrible, además de esa salpicadura en... ejem... ve...diversionlandia... –terminó mirando a su entrepierna.

—¡ITALIA!

—¡ALEMANIA! ¡Qué susto, ve! ¿Y dime, qué escondes?

—Nada...

—¡Enséñamelo, enséñamelo! Enséñamelo, anda, enséñamelo...

—No...

—Enséñamelo Alemania, enséñamelo, ¿ve? Has admitido que tienes algo... –insistió el italiano tratando de abrir el mojado y agarrotado puño del rubio– Venga, venga, Alemania, ¿Qué tienes? Dame...

—Que no; ¿no decías que tenías que hablar conmigo? –preguntó–. Claro que, igual no es este el momento... –concedió, mirando alrededor y pensando que sería difícil en este momento encontrar algo en lo que concentrarse que no fuera su increíble dolor de testículos.

—Quería pedirte perdón, ve –contestó Italia sin dejar de intentar obtener lo que el alemán guardaba en su puño–. El otro día pensé que me gritaste mucho y te fuiste muy enfadado...

Oh sí, Alemania lo recordaba con terrible vergüenza. Italia lo había engañado diciendo que no había llegado ningún trabajo que hacer para poder ir junto a él y Japón a pasar 'un día divertido'. Cuando volvió a casa por la noche se encontró con que había una enorme pila de trabajo incompleto que entregar en muy poco tiempo; ¡y llevaba ocultándoselo dos días! _¡Es que hay que disfrutar de la vida!_ le había dicho, a lo que él había espetado que podía disfrutarla perfectamente, pero que no le obligara a él a dejar de lado sus tareas para salir juntos. La tarea está primero. _Es que para mí _dijo un triste Italia entonces, _no hay nada más importante que estar contigo_.

—Por mi culpa, ¿sabes? No tenía por qué pensar que yo ocupo el mismo lugar en tu vida que tú en el mío... –se detuvo un momento, mirando algo triste al suelo. Apenado, Ludwig perdió las fuerzas. Y desde luego, Italia aprovechó ese momento para obtener lo que éste tenía en la mano. No es que no se sintiera triste, sino que se sentía curioso en la misma medida.

—¡Ve, lo tengo! ... ¿Alemania?

Sin siquiera preocuparse por haber perdido su tan celosamente guardado tesoro, Alemania se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo donde se encontraba el italiano, a quien estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—No digas algo así. Nunca más.

Italia trató de sacar alguna palabra más del rubio, pero visto que no hablaba y tampoco lo soltaba, trató furtivamente de abrir la cajita que tenía en sus manos, mirando por encima de los hombros del alemán. Estaba asquerosa, manchada de una especie de tinte azul que además convertía el terciopelo ¿rojo? en una sustancia de mucho repelús. ¡La había sacado del váter, ve! Mucho debía guardar aquel estuche para que Míster Limpio y Pulcro lo quisiese guardar y recuperar con tanto ahínco.

Al abrirlo, se topó con algo que no podía terminar de creerse: dos anillos de ¿plata? ¿oro blanco? ¿acero? No tenía ni idea. Eran simplemente perfectos. Había uno más grande que otro, y ambos estaban grabados por dentro. Quería leer qué ponía con todo el corazón, pero el amplio abrazo de... del chico que le gustaba no se lo permitía.

—¿Alemania?... ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó a punto de llorar. El chico le soltó un poco, quedando de este modo ambos sentados frente a frente y algo malamente en el estrecho baño.

—Es... Lo compré... Quería disculparme –admitió finalmente algo avergonzado–. Siento haberte gritado así, no era mi intención... Perdí los estribos de manera inadecuada, y dije cosas que no pensaba... Lo que quiero decir... Es que, a ver: tú eres importante para mí. Lo sabes, pero también a menudo tengo muchas cosas que hacer –_muchas de ellas por tu culpa_ pensó, pero decidió callárselo sabiamente–. Eso no significa que yo no... que yo...

—¿Ve?

—... que yo no te quiera, rayos. Sólo que me gusta tener el trabajo hecho; pero que tenga trabajo no significa que no esté pensando en ti... Qué mal se me dan estas cosas, joder –se desesperó levemente, llevándose la mano a la frente para quitarse el sudor, y dándose cuenta tarde de que estaba mojada y azul–. Compré estos dos anillos para que podamos llevarlos –añadió algo más resuelto, respirando un poquito de coraje–; así aún cuando no estemos juntos (si eso es posible), tendremos en común aunque sea esto. Yo pensaré en ti y tú... sabrás que te tengo presente.

—¡Yo también pensaré en ti! –gritó abalanzándose embargado de la emoción sobre el tonto de _su_ Alemania.

Acercó hacia sí la caja, pudiendo ver lo que había grabado en el interior de los dos círculos que contenía: en el pequeño, que era para él, estaba escrito la palabra _Alemania_, mientras que en el grande se leía el grabado _Italia_.

—¡Te quiero Alemania!

Alemania, enternecido por la súbita emoción y alegría de Italia, se dejó inconscientemente llevar por la situación.

—Yo también... –se le escapó en una sonrisa tranquila.

—...¿Ve? –se ruborizó el aludido de la emoción, con los ojos irradiando flores, primavera y felicidad suprema.

—Quiero decir, yo, eh, ¡a ver, Italia! ¡Que me pones nervio-...!

Pero no pudo seguir, ya que Italia le besó para que dejase de hacer el idiota y se centrase en algo más importante, como lo era él.

Desde ese día, Italia comenzó a llevar un anillo anular, mientras que Alemania lo portó colgando de una cuerda que llevaba al cuello. Nadie supo exactamente qué había pasado entre los dos. Ni porqué Alemania caminaba tan dificultosamente, por muchos alzamientos de cejas sugerentes que le hiciera su hermano.

Y es que relatar cualquier episodio de su _Declaración de Amor frente a un Retrete_ les daba una vergüenza que no era de este mundo. ¿Acaso hay algo menos romántico que tu príncipe azul abierto de piernas como la mejor de las gimnastas y con la mano metida en un váter hasta el codo?... ¿Y más gracioso?

Váteres, uniendo parejas desde hace más tiempo del que podáis imaginar.


End file.
